1. Field
This disclosure relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to mobile communication terminal in which an antenna and a printed circuit board (PCB) are connected.
2. Discussion of the Background
As various functions of a mobile communication terminal are improved, shapes or is types of the mobile communication terminal have been developed to suit the functions. Recent mobile communication terminals are classified into folder-type mobile communication terminals, slide-type mobile communication terminals, and T-shape mobile communication terminals depending on their shapes and types.
The folder-type mobile communication terminal has a structure in which members of the terminal are folded in a normal mode, i.e. in a standby mode, to be easily carried, and the folded members are unfolded during communication. The slide-type mobile communication terminal has a structure in which members of the terminal are overlapped so as to be easily carried in the standby mode, and the moving member is pushed to be slid in a direction so as to be used during communication. The T-shape mobile communication terminal has a structure developed to change a transverse or longitudinal direction of an image output from a display.
The T-shape mobile communication terminal is divided into a main member and a moving member, and the moving members are classified into a folder-type moving member that is rotated about a hinge of a main member to be folded and unfolded, a slide-type moving member that is slid to a side relative to a main member, and a T-shape moving member that is rotated to be positioned vertically or in parallel to a main member, depending on movements of the moving members as described above. In addition, typically, an antenna is mounted on the moving member and a main printed circuit board (PCB) is disposed in the main member.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view illustrating an antenna connection structure of a conventional T-shape mobile communication terminal. FIG. 1B is a schematic view illustrating the antenna connection structure in a state in which a moving member illustrated in FIG. 1A is rotated to be perpendicular to a main member.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, in the mobile communication terminal 10 is including a main member 11 and a moving member 21, generally, an antenna 23 is disposed in the moving member 21, a PCB 13 is disposed in the main member 11, and a cable 25 connects the antenna 23 to the PCB 13.
However, during the use of the mobile communication terminal 10, as the moving member 21 is slid or rotated, the cable 25 is stressed. Due to the frequent deformation, the cable 25 may be damaged.
In addition, since the cable 25 is connected to the antenna 23 and the PCB 13, line loss occurs along the length of the cable 25, and the antenna gain may be degraded.